Allein stehst du im Regen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein Streit, Gedanken einer Oberschülerin und kalter Regen.


**Allein stehst du im Regen**

Es regnete in Strömen. Schüttete aus Eimern. Der Himmel weinte.

Ran sass ganz in Gedanken versunken am Fenster in ihrem Zimmer und sah hinauf in den mit grauen Wolken verhangenen Himmel. Sie war allein. Kein störendes Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren, kein Johlen, keine befehlenden Worte ihres Vaters. Ran hatte ihre Ruhe. Ruhe, um nachdenken zu können. Nachdenken über die vergangenen Tage, die vergangenen Stunden, die vergangenen Ereignisse. Ran hatte die benötigte Ruhe, um auch über die vergangenen Worte nachdenken zu können. Über Worte, die sowohl für Shinichi als auch für sie selbst sehr verletzend waren...

Ran hatte sich mit Shinichi gestritten. Sie hatte ihm lautstark vorgeworfen, er würde sie vernachlässigen und nur seinen Mordfällen hinterher jagen. Shinichi hatte Ran daraufhin mit ruhigen Worten versucht zu erklären, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspräche, und dass er das niemals tun würde, auch nie daran denken würde. Aber trotzdem hatte Ran ihm daraufhin eine Ohrfeige verpasst mit den Worten, er solle verschwinden.

Und das tat Shinichi auch. Ran hatte gewusst, dass er um jene Zeit gehen musste. Doch ob er wirklich musste oder wollte, hatte Ran nicht mehr erkennen können. Mit einem tonlosen "Auf Wiedersehen" war Shinichi schliesslich gegangen.

Das war jetzt knapp eine Woche her. Eine Woche, in der Ran nichts von Shinichi gehört hatte. Eine Woche, in der sie gebetet hatte, dass er zurückkommen möge. Eine Woche, in dem sie gehofft hatte, Shinichi möge lebend und unversehrt zu ihr zurückkehren. Ihr tat es inzwischen sehr leid, Shinichi geschlagen zu haben. Seit jenem Ausrutscher hatte sie ihm etliche SMS geschrieben und ihn noch öfters angerufen. Doch Shinichi hatte nicht geantwortet, weder auf die SMS noch auf die Anrufe.

Wollte er nicht oder konnte er nicht?

Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Rans Wange, als sie den Kopf senkte. Ja, es tat ihr leid. Schrecklich leid. Vielleicht hatte sie jemanden wie Shinichi gar nicht verdient. Vielleicht hatte sie das Glück, ihn als Freund zu haben, überstrapaziert. Vielleicht... vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Doch wie Ran es auch drehte und wendete: Sie wollte Shinichi zurückhaben. Um jeden Preis. Egal, was sie dafür hätte tun müssen, sie hätte es ohne zu zögern getan. Egal was...

Ran sah auf das Display ihres Handys, das sie in der Hand hielt. Es zeigte nichts an. Kein Anruf in Abwesenheit, keine eingegangenen SMS, rein gar nichts. Einzig und allein die Uhrzeit leuchtete ihr entgegen. Seufzend warf Ran ihr Handy auf ihr Bett vergrub dann das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Die Angst um Shinichi liess sie beinahe wahnsinnig werden. Sie war niedergeschlagen. Deprimiert. Bedrückt. Und plötzlich auch klaustrophobisch?

Als Ran den Kopf wieder hob, hatte sie das Gefühl, die Wände ihres Zimmers kämen bedrohlich auf sie zu und schienen sie erdrücken zu wollen. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sofort war Ran auf den Beinen. Ihr gegenüber war die immer näher kommende Wand, hinter ihr das Fenster.

Der Weg in die Sicherheit war so nah... Nur einen Schritt rückwärts und eine einfache Handbewegung... Und doch entschied Ran sich für die Tür. Mit leichten, aber schnellen Schritten verliess sie fluchtartig den Raum.

Ohne sich eine Jacke überzuziehen riss sie die Wohnungstür auf, eilte sie die Treppe hinunter und nahm mit einem beherzten Sprung die letzten vier Stufen auf einmal. Dann sprintete sie los. An den Menschen vorbei, an den Geschäften vorbei, an den glücklichen Paaren vorbei. Erst einige Strassen weiter blieb sie keuchend stehen und wartete, bis sich ihr Körper etwas erholt hatte.

Dann stand sie da, im strömenden Regen, der keine Anstalten machte, abzuschwächen. Ran stand einfach da, ohne Schirm, ohne Mütze, ohne Unterstand, ohne irgendeinen Schutz vor den Tränen des Himmels. Und doch machte es ihr nichts aus. Ihre eigenen Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen, als sie wieder an Shinichi dachte. Stand er in diesem Moment vielleicht ebenfalls durchnässt irgendwo und dachte an sie? Oder hatte er... anderes zu tun?

Ran seufzte, als sie an all die Möglichkeiten und Alternativen dachte. Gedankenverloren sah sie zu Boden und beobachtete die grosse Wasserlache vor ihren Füssen. Jeder Regentropfen, der niederging, schlug Wellen und verwandelte die Wasseroberfläche in ein wühlendes Gefilde. Minutenlang betrachtete sie das Schauspiel, nicht ahnend, dass sie just in diesem Moment von einem jungen Mann beobachtet wurde.

Plötzlich wurde ein Regenschirm über sie gehalten, und Ran hob leicht den Kopf. Die Hand, die den Schirm hielt, trug einen silbernen Ring am Finger. Einen Ring, den Ran sehr gut kannte. Schliesslich trug sie das Gegenstück dazu an ihrer eigenen Hand.

"Du solltest bei diesem Sauwetter nicht ohne Regenschirm vor die Tür gehen."

Ran fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie die vermisste Stimme vernahm. Es war _seine_ Stimme. Es war _er_.

_Er war zurück!_

Shinichis lächelndes Gesicht erschien in Rans Blickwinkel. Seine Haare waren nass, von seinen Fransen tropfte es unentwegt. Inzwischen war er ebenfalls pitschnass, da er den Schirm nur über Ran hielt.

Die Angesprochene brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Die Überraschung, ihren Freund im strömenden Regen wieder zu sehen, war einfach zu überwältigend.

_Shinichi__ war wieder da!_ Er lebte und war unverletzt. Na ja, fast. Ein weisses Pflaster zierte seine linke Schläfe.

"Nicht der Rede wert", sagte Shinichi, der Rans Blick bemerkt hatte. "Nur eine kleine Unachtsamkeit."

"Shinichi." Endlich konnte Ran wieder sprechen, doch ihre Augen klebten immer noch am Pflaster. "Shinichi... du bist wieder da...?"

Rans zögernde Frage zauberte ein kleines Grinsen auf Shinichis Gesicht.

"Hallo? Bin ich unsichtbar?" Shinichi wedelte mit seiner freien Hand vor Rans Gesicht herum, damit sie endlich den Blick vom Pflaster löste und ihm in die Augen sah. "Natürlich bin ich wieder da, Ran. Der Fall ist abgeschlossen."

Ran öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr fielen erst keine Worte ein, darum schloss sie ihn wieder. Doch dann:

"Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

Ran schob den schützenden Schirm einfach zur Seite und fiel Shinichi um den Hals. "Es tut mir leid, Shinichi", schluchzte sie und krallte sich in sein nasses Hemd. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich nicht-"

"Lass gut sein, Ran", versuchte Shinichi seine Freundin zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles okay, es ist ja nichts passiert. Denn wen interessiert schon, was gewesen war?", fügte er leise hinzu. "Und wen interessiert schon, was morgen ist?"

"Wie bitte?" Mit Tränen in den Augen, die Ran jetzt jedoch wegwischte, sah sie zu Shinichi auf. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Wen interessiert schon, was gewesen war?", wiederholte Shinichi und hielt nun den Schirm über sie beide. "Und wen interessiert schon, was morgen ist?"

"Warum sagst du das?"

"Weil ich eine kleine Überraschung für dich habe, mein süsser, kleiner Engel."

Shinichis Blick liess Ran wie Butter in der Sonne dahinschmelzen, und ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Die vergangenen, dunklen und kalten Tage voller Tränen, Reue und Angst waren wie weggeblasen. Shinichi war wieder da, an ihrer Seite. Und er hatte ihr verziehen. Das war das Wichtigste neben seiner Rückkehr. Er hatte ihr verziehen.

Was für eine Überraschung das war, fragte Ran erst gar nicht. Sie vertraute Shinichi. Er würde schliesslich schon wissen, was er tat.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht hakte sich Ran bei Shinichi ein, während er einen Arm um sie legte. Gemeinsam gingen sie los.

_Alleine st__and Ran im kalten Regen. _

_Aber g__emeinsam mit ihrem Freund ging sie der wärmenden Sonne entgegen._

Owari


End file.
